


金鱼、海浪、星星

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Levi, M/M, 性转, 法兰利, 童话, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	金鱼、海浪、星星

很久以前，有一位少年王子，名叫利维尔，生得英俊，品性善良，没人骑马比他更好，赛跑比他更快，射箭比他更准。人们喜爱他，祝福他，写下许多诗歌，唱颂他的力量与美丽。

诗歌传到邻国去，巫师听了摇摇头，对邻国国王说，“亲爱的陛下，请堵上您的耳朵，准备好眼泪吧。您的儿子将来会命丧那位王子之手啊！”

国王听了很是害怕，怕儿子长大后在比武、射箭、乃至战争中丧命于那王子手上，便苦苦请求巫师，寻找破解预言的办法。

巫师说，“我可以帮助您，但我需要十颗心脏。”

国王杀了十个宫女，剖出心脏送给巫师。巫师以少女们的十颗心脏喂养了一条毒蛇，它粗壮凶猛，黑鳞闪闪。巫师贴近毒蛇的耳边说，“去吧，去吧，含着甜美的毒液亲吻王子吧！”

毒蛇借着巫术，盛着黑风，前往王子的寝宫。利维尔王子射箭最准，赛跑最快，可这蛇却比他更加迅猛，他还没来得及发出一声惊叫，毒蛇已咬上他的胸口，毒液浸透了他的心脏。他倒在地上，抽搐虚弱，不一会儿便没了呼吸。

巫师向邻国的国王报告说，“那位王子已被死神拥抱，断不能来取您儿子的性命了。”

国王大为欢喜，盛待巫师，赏他许多金银财宝。

利维尔王子没了呼吸，却七天不曾腐烂，面色活人一般红润，神态浅眠似的安详。

美神同情他的遭遇，她摘下一根金丝鬈发，轻轻放于他胸前的伤口之上。“亲爱的孩子，既然你的生命如此不愿离去，就再给你一次重新活着的机会吧！”

王子的伤口一点点愈合，他的骨骼缩小了，黑发变长了，伤口完全愈合之时，他的身体也变成了女孩。女孩的心脏重新跳动，她睁开了海色的一双眼睛。

她的双亲从悲痛中苏醒，已对她还活着无限感激，便把她当做公主养大。她的力量大不如前，拿不动剑、拉不开弓，仆人们便为她拿来针线与竖琴。她还是那么样样在行，她绣一只鸟，那鸟像要飞舞，她弹一首曲，百灵都要羞惭。

几年过去，利维尔公主长大了。人们说她绣得最美的锦，弹得最秒的曲，又生得最美的脸。

她有长长的黑发，白皙的皮肤，璨若宝石的蓝眼睛，这一方容貌简直是美神的礼物，叫每一位先生看了都要心碎。心碎的先生们见过此等不若尘世的美，一切花草都黯淡了，一切美人都失色了，他们坚信整个人生难寻奇迹，都哀伤而痛苦地死去了。

公主从此带上面纱，一层又一层，戴到第七层时，终于没有人能窥见她的美貌了。她由此成了一位蒙面公主，而人们写出了越来越多的诗歌，畅想她面纱下的容貌。

诗歌传到邻国，国王的儿子法兰听到了。他对蒙面公主的故事很有兴趣，盼望见一见她。可他十二岁时，父亲便封锁了国境，绝不许他出国，后来又不许他出宫。他徘徊苦恼，便向夜晚的月亮倾诉。“皎洁的月亮啊，请你告诉我，我该如何翻阅宫墙，去见心中的公主？”

月亮说，“可爱的王子啊，你明天在我初升之时前往王宫的水池，凝望水中自己的倒影，想着邻国公主的名字，你便能见到她了。但是记住，天亮之前必须和她说再见，不然你就回不来啦。”

第二天月亮初升时，法兰王子果然来到宫中的水池，他望着自己的倒影，念着利维尔的名字。他的身体一阵轻盈，再睁眼时——哦，他成了一条小金鱼，正畅游在公主的鱼缸里呢。

公主在一旁的椅子上读书，她安然娴静，头戴七层面纱。

金鱼晃了晃尾巴，“哦，公主，亲爱的利维尔公主。”

公主抬起头来，警惕地环顾四周，最终在国王当做生日礼物送她的鱼缸中，发现了一条新来的小金鱼。她走到鱼缸前，“是你在和我说话吗？”

“是的，是我！”小金鱼一边吐泡泡一边说，“我来陪你说话！”

“我并不烦闷。”公主指了指椅上的书本，“你为什么陪我说话？”

“哦，亲爱的公主，你每天戴着面纱度日，不能直视任何一个人的双目，哪里获得过真正愉快的交流呢？我是来把真正愉快的交流带给你的，请揭下你的面纱吧。”

公主凝视着摇晃尾巴的金鱼，这才觉出多年戴着面纱的孤独来。“我确实不喜欢戴着它们。”她说，“可我又不敢全部摘下，这样吧，你讲一讲话，如果我愿意继续同你交流，我就摘下一层面纱。”

她在鱼缸边坐下来，金鱼开始给她讲故事。金鱼讲的是邻国家喻户晓的野猪与蚂蚁的故事，它绘声绘色地描绘聪明的蚁群如何战胜凶恶的野猪。利维尔从不被允许进入邻国，因而从没听过这故事。她听得入了迷，在金鱼讲完故事后，摘下了第一层面纱。这时黎明将近了，金鱼晃晃尾巴，“再见了，亲爱的公主，我明天还会来陪你说话！”

第二天夜里，金鱼又出现在了鱼缸，它为公主唱了一首又一首邻国的歌谣。公主听入了迷，摘下了第二层面纱。黎明将至，金鱼晃晃尾巴，“再见了，亲爱的公主，我明天还会来陪你说话！”

第三天夜里金鱼出现时，公主已摘下第三层面纱等着它了。金鱼开始讲骑马射箭的趣闻，出乎他意料的，公主讲话也多了起来，谈起那些似乎也颇为精通。金鱼心中欢喜，只想这蒙面公主果然不是普通女子，就更盼望见到面纱下的真容了。“再见了，亲爱的公主，我明天还会来陪你说话！”

第四天夜里，公主摘下了第四层面纱，开始和金鱼讲自己的故事。她讲了些刺绣和竖琴的小知识，觉得无趣，又开始讲她最喜爱最喜爱的小妹妹三笠。她讲那小妹妹自幼好强，喜欢穿男孩子们的裤子，还渴望拉开一张大弓呢。她说那小妹妹有白白嫩嫩的脸蛋，黑得发亮的眼睛。她讲这些时心情愉快，整个人都有了生气。金鱼沉醉在她泉水般一捧一捧浇洒而来的声音里，在黎明来临时不情不愿地摇着尾巴，它多想听她再说几乎话啊。“再见了，亲爱的公主，我明天还会来陪你说话！”

又过了第五天夜里，第六天夜里，公主的面纱越摘越多，她的面容也越来越可以窥见了。水中的金鱼晕晕乎乎的，心脏扑通扑通地跳动，鱼尾也变得沉了，想就这么睡在她身边。它强迫自己在黎明来临时同公主告别，又大口深呼吸着，在第七个夜晚来到了公主身边。

公主依然在等它，同它讲了半夜的话，摘下了最后一层面纱。

金鱼见到了一双璨若宝石的蓝眼睛，海一般澄澈，夜一般静谧，风一样清净，花一样迷人。它为这双眼倾倒，为这美貌哭泣。黎明将至了，可它一想到要同美丽的公主分离，要回到孤独的邻国去，要每个夜晚才能见到她，心就碎了。

月亮就要隐没了，可金鱼依然不愿离开。它久久地望着公主的面容，把那双眼睛刻进了心里，紧接着它望向天空，“皎洁的月亮啊，如果你还愿意看看我这颗诚挚的心，就请把我变成她的一件首饰，让我陪伴她的一生吧！”

月亮倾听了它的祷告，回应了它的请求。金鱼跃出水面，月色将它洒满，它便得小了，小了，成了小小的一条金鱼耳饰，咬住了公主的耳垂。

她再无法将它摘下，它永远和她在一起了。

邻国的王子失踪了，国王找得发疯，王后急得病倒。走投无路的国王再次找到巫师，巫师指着桌上一面宝镜，“您的儿子就在那里。”

镜中是蒙面的邻国公主，和她耳上一条小小的金鱼。

王后惊叫一声昏死过去，国王气得发狂，“那邻国的妖女终究害死了我的孩子，她必须为此付出代价！”

“我可以帮您的忙。”巫师说，“但我需要一百个人。”

国王给了巫师一百名侍从，巫师把他们领回去，一个一个剔了骨。根根骨头串成链子，引来了凶狠的怪物克洛涅斯。

克洛涅斯是一只龙头鹰翼狮身蛇尾的怪物，居于大海之中的西克希亚岛，百岁之久，独缺一个新娘。

巫师送与怪物上百白骨，告诉它说，“去吧，克洛涅斯，蒙面的公主是世上最美的女人，去抢她做你的新娘吧。”

怪物袭击了公主的国家，它双翼掀起狂风，尾巴卷起碎石，口中喷出烈火，屠戮万千百姓。“要让这一切停止，”它喊道，“就把蒙面公主献给我！”

公主的小妹妹三笠举起宝剑，背上长弓，誓要保护姐姐杀死怪物，国王制止了她，他把她关进塔里，疲倦地说，“你还太小，不可能战胜怪物。若是送出你姐姐能保护国家和百姓，我只能送出她。这一切祸事因她而起，那就让它因她而熄吧。”

利维尔公主一袭白衣，被绑于一条小船，在一个月下静静划入海中。

克洛涅斯飞向她，它的巨爪抓住她的腰，带她飞向夜空。待它将她带回岛上，夜风早已吹掉了她的面纱。克洛涅斯望着她的面容静了下来，它的喉咙不再发出狂吼，口中不再吞吐烈焰，它收拢了一双羽翼，嗓中呼噜呼噜的，缓缓低下头，将它巨大的脑袋贴在她的身上。

怪物再没去过别的地方，它一直在西克希亚岛上，守着美丽的公主。

岛上没有房屋，没有衣物，没有剑，更没有刀。利维尔又累，又冷，她白天从怪物的洞穴向外攀爬，指甲浸出血来，也无法离洞穴的出口更近一步。夜里怪物巨大的身躯挤压着她的身体，洞中所有的石块都伤不了它。一天天过去，她又狼狈又虚弱，只得面对怪物丢给她的小野果狼吞虎咽。

终于一个白天，她受不了了，向土壤与大地求助。“好心的大地，告诉我终结这一切痛苦的办法吧。”

她指尖的血丝滑入土壤，大地回应了她的请求。“整座岛上，有许许多多的野草。有一种草，样貌特别，只有两颗，它能杀死怪物。怪物死去，这座岛便不能再禁锢你了。”

公主便得温和了，她白天注视着怪物飞走，夜晚梳拢着怪物的毛发。等怪物再不警惕地看着她，而是在她身边安然躺下之时，她轻轻和怪物说，“亲爱的，你的岛很大，我却只能住这小小的洞穴。如果你爱我，就让我在白天和你一同出去吧，我要看看你生活的地方。”

她这样说了一天，两天，第三天夜里，怪物的头颅枕着她的双腿，发出一声满意的呼噜。第四天，她抓着怪物的羽翼，被怪物带到了地面上。

公主在每个白天走出洞穴，她走向每一个有野草的角落，观察每一株野草。她观察它们的样子，再细细对比，寻找着那种只有两棵的毒草……

三年过去，老国王病逝了，他终究灭有儿子，塔中的三笠公主走了出来，成了年轻的女王。

三笠女王登基后的第一件事，是召集全国的勇士，召唤能干的水手，要他们组成一支远征队，去救回西克希亚岛上的美丽公主。

“我姐姐的牺牲拯救了百姓，勇士们理当接她回家。”她说，“先生们，谁能杀死怪物克洛涅斯，救回公主。谁就是一位真正的勇敢而又正直的英雄。只有这样的人，才能在国家拥有最荣耀的地位，才配做最美丽的公主的丈夫。”

远征队的船起航了。

远征队里有一位小伙子，棕发碧眼，高挑健壮，名叫艾伦·耶格尔。

三年前怪物抓走公主的夜晚很静，家家户户没有入眠，但家家户户不敢出门。只有小小的耶格尔举着菜刀骑着骡子，气喘吁吁地追了怪物一路。他太小了，怪物不在乎他，公主看不见他，也没有其他的百姓去帮一帮他。

小耶格尔怒视怪物远去的方向，“国王连女儿都保护不了，民众连公主都不在乎了，你们管这叫灾难的结束？不，这是国家的耻辱！真要终结灾难，就该去和怪物拼出个胜负，用自己的刀保卫自己，而不是躲在姑娘家的裙子后面，把她的一辈子踢向悬崖！”

没有人回答他。

只有塔里的三笠，借着一阵一阵，传了千里的夜风，听到了少年的叫喊。女王登基之后，她第一个封他做了骑士，而他第一个加入了远征队。

艾伦·耶格尔披风猎猎作响，宝剑擦得锃亮，凝望海中的远方。他要去杀死怪物克洛涅斯，就出利维尔公主，完成他心中英雄的壮举，终结他心里国家的耻辱。

忽而狂风暴雨，电闪雷鸣，巨浪滔天而来，凶猛异常。

远征队的船，晃啊，晃啊，翻了过来。

艾伦睡着了。

他睡了很久，睡到浑身的疲乏都散了，忽然睁开眼睛。

“不，”一个声音说，“你不该醒的，接着睡吧，快睡吧。”

“不，我不能睡！”耶格尔说，“我还有使命要去完成，我要去拯救那位为了国家失去终生幸福的公主。”

“哦，别想了，快睡吧。”那声音说，“公主与你没关系了。”

“不。”艾伦挣扎着，在一片黑暗中坐起身，“她在等着什么人去救她，她在等着我，她不该在岛上过一辈子。”

“你为什么不肯睡觉呢。”那声音很是郁闷，“其他人都睡着了，你为什么一定要醒过来呢。”

“我要去救她。”耶格尔说，“你是谁？”

“我是掌管‘长久沉睡’的神灵，你要是愿意，可以这么想，”那声音说，“你还是要去救公主吗？”

“是的。”耶格尔说，“我一定要去。”

“看来我是劝不动你了。”那声音叹了口气，“你去吧。我在你的剑上吹了口气，它可以杀死怪物了。去吧，公主在等着你。”

艾伦睁开了眼睛，大口呼吸——他从海水中爬了出来，身边是远征队的船，船上一片阴雾。眼前是一座小岛，岛上杂草丛生。

他被一股奇特的直觉指引着，明白这是西克希亚岛。

艾伦爬上了岛。拧干了披风的水，抽出锃亮的剑。这把剑一经抽出，便震声嗡鸣，比它刚刚打造出来时重上些许，也看起来更锋利了，简直像变成了一把新的剑。

忽而一阵巨大的声响，艾伦抬头，怪物迎面向他扑来，龙头鹰翼狮身蛇尾。它在他面前停下，好奇地对他眨眨眼睛。

这一定是克洛涅斯的样子！

艾伦猛地拔剑刺去，怪物惊得连连后退，大吼着煽动翅膀，吐出一个小小的火球。艾伦险险避过，踩到几根骨头。他从没见过这么大的骨架，一下子看呆了。

突然间，怪物凄厉地吼着，狂怒地向他冲过来。

那可真是一场惊天动地的战斗。艾伦终于将宝剑刺入怪物胸膛时，他的整个铠甲已染满了血，整张面孔血肉绽开。

怪物跌落下来，在岛上的土壤中扭曲着，抽搐着，伸出两只狮爪一点点爬去，在爬到几根小骨头旁边时，终于一动不动了。

艾伦累极了，跪下来，他的剑杵在地上，整个身体的重量压了上去，这才没有倒下。

岛上又起了雾。一个小小的白色人影，正穿过浓雾走来。

那是岛上的公主。她赤着双脚，一袭白裙纤尘不染，长长的黑发披散而下，皮肤白得若月光下的象牙，安静的一双蓝眼睛有如浩瀚的夜下深海。

耶格尔抹了抹脸上的血迹，疲惫地冲她笑了，“我来接你回家。”

利维尔公主淡淡地点点头，把他扶起来，接着走远几步，在怪物前坐下，轻轻地合上了怪物的眼皮。

他们回到了船上。他疲惫不堪，她一言不发。

艾伦的伤口开始痒，越来越痒。他第一天还能忍耐，第二天已开始喊叫，第三天几乎痒得再也无法承受，整个身体都要炸开了。

他这时见到了自上船起便未发一语的利维尔。公主走向他的床边，手中握着那把杀死怪物的利剑，幽幽地望向他。

他挣扎着想要坐起来。

利剑刺穿了他的胸膛。

忽然间，他的整个身体不再痒了，他低下头，剑的伤口不曾流出血来。他又想起了许多事，比如这艘船上没有一名同伴，比如船上便生的杂草、苔藓与霉菌。

“你在哪年出的海。”公主问他，她的声音像冬日里的一串冰凌。

“你被抓走后的第三年。”

“是吗。”公主安静片刻，“你知道我在那岛上过了多久吗。”她冷笑一声，“这已经是第十年了。”

岛上的公主每日走向野草，找寻只有两颗的一种毒草。在岛上的第六年，她终于找到了那种毒草。它们碧绿的叶子上是一株小小的果实，果实鲜红欲滴，像极了一颗心脏。

她捧着毒草走回怪物身边，克洛涅斯懒洋洋地望望她，蹭了蹭她的肩膀。她轻吻了怪物满是鳞片的面颊。“我今天散步很开心。”她说，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

怪物满意地发出呼噜声，挪动它的脑袋，枕在她的腿上。

她抚摸它脖颈的毛发，“这么多年，一直是你在为我找寻野果，我总想为你做些什么。”她将一棵野草放在它面前，“我看这个应该好吃，特地留给了你。”

克洛涅斯的眼珠眨了又眨，望着她。

“你就尝一尝吧。”她说，“太阳快下山了，我们该回洞里了。可我还想看一看，你品尝我送给你的东西时，是什么样子的，我从没送过你东西，也从没好好看过你。我可真是后悔。”

克洛涅斯久久地望着她，望着她的微笑，望着她手上的小果实。

它吞下了野草。

它巨大的脑袋重重地砸在她身上，砸残了她的一双腿。

她没吭一声，一直抚摸着它颈后的毛发。

它在她腿上剧烈呼吸，不住颤抖。

她仍在耐心地梳拢它的毛发。

它终于平静了。

它在她的腿上永久安静了。

等到星辉满天，她才一点点推开了它的头颅。

她的腿坏了，便开始爬。她爬啊爬啊，爬到了岛的边缘。伸出手指，手指碰到的却不是空气，不是海水，而是一幢无形的铁壁。

她于是诘问土地，“我杀死了怪物，为什么还不能离开。”

土壤温和地笑了，“毒草有两棵，我亲爱的孩子，你必须杀死所有的怪物。土壤说，“如果不做，就只有死神才能接你出岛了。”

她这才猛地回头，小小的一双翅膀在她身后停下。一个龙头狮身鹰翼蛇尾的小怪物，正眨巴着眼睛望着她，它的神色满是疑惑，眼中满是泪水，一会儿看看她，一会儿看看身后大怪物的骨架，呜呜地哀鸣着。

她这才想起它来，穿过所有的孤独、鲜血与痛苦，它已是她唯一拥有的。

她就那么趴在岛边，望着海水，过了一天一夜，两天两夜。

在第三天太阳升起时，她把剩下的那棵毒草扔进了海里。

小怪物小心翼翼地把她背在背上，回到了大怪物身边。

她累极了，靠着克洛涅斯的遗体睡着了，小怪物望着她，轻轻地蹭她的脸。

半年后，小怪物也是这样蹭着她的脸，而她望着那双写满恐慌的巨大眼睛，微微笑了一笑，久久地安静下去。

“你杀死的不是克洛涅斯。”公主说，“它叫德罗伊忒。它才活了七岁，对什么都好奇，从没出过岛，更没杀过人。”

她吻着年轻勇士的额头，一点一点地把剑拔了出来。“我还活着的时候，已经拿不起它了。”

剑掉在地上，一片寒光，刃上全无半点血迹。

“你为什么不肯沉睡。”公主说，“死神每天在岛边散步，他请我和他一起走。可我没答应他。我花了六年杀死克洛涅斯，我却，”她颤抖着笑起来，“我却不愿意离开岛了。”

“你的船翻了，你的同伴们都死了，只有你不愿沉睡。”公主说，“我请求死神让他劝住你，让你不要来岛上，可你心中有坚不可摧的信念，谁也劝不住。”

“德罗伊忒死了。”她吻他的发顶，“或许它本不该活下来。”

耶格尔望着她。她长长的黑发，白皙的皮肤，璨若宝石的蓝眼睛，这样的美貌如同美神的礼物。

他望着她心碎了，碎成了片片碎浪，卷起了七年的亡灵岁月，打散了不灭的远征追求。

“你该成为英雄的，海浪不能阻止你，死亡不能阻止你。”公主说，“德罗伊忒死了。它死了。你杀死了它。我恨你，我想去恨你。”

“但你让我走出了岛。”

她捧起勇士的脸，给了他一个轻轻的吻。

“谢谢你。”

艾伦·耶格尔的身体发出光来。皎洁的月色盈满了他的整个躯体，他的双眼更亮了，样貌更年轻了，所有的伤口都不见了。

他化成了一道光，飞向夜空。向上，再向上。

远征队的船塌了。

公主踩着甲板，跳进了海里。

夜风一吹，她成了海中的浪花。

西边的天空上有一颗闪亮的星星，星星照耀的地方便是西克希亚岛。

在它的光芒下，西克希亚岛杂草已逝，白骨已散，花草繁荫，鸟兽栖息。

它成了新的勇士们探险的岛屿，而西方明星总是为他们指引方向。

三笠女王直到白发苍苍，仍会每年前往海边，极目远眺，等待远征归来的勇士，或是美丽的一抹白影。

浪花一年又一年，冲刷着女王的双脚。

也许某一场浪，已带她回家了。

END


End file.
